Fogo e Gelo
by littledark
Summary: Dedicada a Maylene!Desde sempre que os conheço e observo...o fogo e o gelo, o segundo e o primeiro...ambos tão diferentes mas donos do meu coraçãoOneshot Mello x NearxOc


**Fogo e Gelo **

**OCxMelloxNear**

**One-shot dedicado à Maylene Angel, a melhor amiga e "mãe" do Mundo que tanto adora estes dois!**

**Ah, de todos os personagens, só a May é original! Os outros não são meus…ainda…**

O que tinham eles?

O que tinham eles afinal, que a deixavam como que hipnotizada quando os olhava?

Um era o fogo, o outro o gelo. Um a vida, o outro… o vazio. Um forte e invencível, o outro, frágil, indefeso. Um o segundo…o outro o primeiro.

Ambos inalcançáveis.

Tinha-os conhecido desde sempre; ou quase… A verdade é que as suas lembranças mais antigas eram deles. Não se recordava dos pais nem do momento em que fora entregue naquela instituição para ser criada como uma possível sucessora de L. Não! Não se lembrava sequer se tinha chorado pelos progenitores e pelo lar perdido. Apenas se lembrava dos dois prodígios. Talvez ela ainda fosse muito nova ou não tivesse sentido saudades... Ou talvez a presença daqueles dois fosse tão forte que a fizera dedicar toda a sua atenção a apenas eles.

Era um mistério... O certo era que passara anos a fios a observá-los de longe. Já tinha conversado com eles, brigado com eles e até já tinha sido companheira de brincadeiras de um deles. Mas mesmo assim, preferia apenas vê-los. Talvez eles soubessem que eram observados mas nunca lhe disseram nada por isso, continuou a contemplá-los.

Para ela, os momentos que passava a olhá-los eram como o ar que respirava: indispensáveis para a sua sobrevivência. Era muito mais do que o fanatismo idiota que alguns diziam sentir. Muito mais… Ela não admirava apenas a inteligência daqueles dois prodígios. Tudo neles era…quase mágico. Cada gesto, cada olhar, cada palavra. Cada golpe, cada enrolar de cabelo, cada emoção…tudo isso a deslumbrava.

Não sabia se era amor ou obsessão. Talvez um pouco dos dois. Mas também, pouco importava.

Não lhe doía saber que nenhum dos dois alguma vez sentiria sequer metade do que ela sentia pela sua pessoa. Era apenas mais uma aluna. Mais uma a querer a atenção deles. E também sabia que cada um deles já tinha o seu coração completamente entregue…um ao outro.

Às vezes perguntava-se como era possível ninguém perceber o que ela soubera no primeiro dia em que os vira. Nem eles próprios davam sinais de saber que só existiam um pelo outro. Era um pouco irónico. Ambos eram considerados os mais inteligentes de todo o mundo a seguir a L e, no entanto, sabiam tão pouco sobre si! Nesse aspecto, ela superava-os. Talvez só houvesse uma pessoa no mundo que os conhecesse tão bem como ela…L…mas o que ele pensava sobre o assunto era um segredo para ela. Supunha que ele sabia mas que fingia não notar. Ou talvez ele apreciasse tanto como ela vê-los tentar negar o que os seus gestos e palavras traíam.

Um tentava superar o outro, enquanto que o outro o tentava entender plenamente numa batalha diária que só iria terminar no dia em que ambos deixassem de respirar. Ambos eram a prova viva de que amor e ódio eram duas faces da mesma moeda.

-Maylene! – Chamou uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos-claros, lisos, presos em dois totós. – O director chamou-te. Quer falar contigo sobre as notas do teu último teste.

-Já vou, Linda. – A rapariga, de uns olhos azuis safira e belos cabelos negros ondulados, presos em dois "puxes" deixou lentamente o canto da sala onde estava, de onde se podiam ver perfeitamente dois belos rapazes: um, loiro e expressivo, que trincava com certa força a barra de chocolate que tinha na mão e outro, de cabelos brancos ligeiramente ondulados e inexpressivo, que fazia calmamente um puzzle. O segundo e o primeiro. A tempestade e a tranquilidade.

Mello… e Near…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohayou! **

**Daqui a littledark a beira de uma crise de ansiedade! Sim! Isso mesmo! Este foi a minha primeira fic MxN e nem era para ser postada…era apenas um presente para a May-chan!**

**Será que alguém gostou? deprimida**

**E sim, eu sei que a fic é muito, muuuuito diferente da maioria das fics MelloNear. Mas também, há que ser inovadores, não? a tentar disfarçar o nervosismo **

**Por favor, não sejam mauzinhos e deixem reviews!**


End file.
